Cross Fight B-Daman
Cross Fight B-Daman'is the first ''B-Daman anime of the ''Cross Fight'' series and the seventh '''B-Daman anime series, overall and its English version is B-Daman Crossfire. Premiering on October 2, 2011 in Japan, it became the first B-Daman anime to air in almost five years, following the finale of Crash B-Daman on December 25, 2006. Its last episode, Conclusion! The Immersing Cross Fight aired on September 30, 2012 in Japan. A sequel series, Cross Fight B-Daman eS, premiered the following week. Plot Year 20XX. The town of "East City", where the toy "B-Daman" is popular with children. "Riki Ryugasaki" is an elementary school boy in this town. He wants to be an adventurer when he grows up and his favorite word is "mystery". He has a lively personality, though he can be a bit of an airhead at times, and marches to the beat of his own drum. One day Riki is taken to his first B-Daman tournament by his childhood friend and classmate, "Sumi Inaba". Though not to participate as a player, but to help the owner of a hobby shop, "Akira Saiga", set up. Sumi is a regular customer at Saiga's shop. Since she knew that Saiga was having trouble because he was shorthanded, she introduces Akira to him. Though he knew absolutely nothing about B-Daman before, his natural curiosity sparks an interest in Riki. At the tournament, he also hears an urban legend that is spreading among the children of the town. It is that "there is a secret B-Daman tournament in which only a very secret group of B-Damans are allowed to participate". Riki is sure that the story is nonsense, but just then a mysterious, unidentifiable voice calls out to him: "Boy. There are still many things in this world that you know nothing about". Along with the voice, a boy, "Samuru Shigami", holding a White Dragon Type B-Daman appears. Riki senses something overwhelming in that cool and mysterious atmosphere.Samuru walks away and disappears from the arena alone. What is his true identity...? Anime General Information On June 3, 2011, toy giant, Takara-Tomy revealed that a new anime series to be based on the latest revival of the B-Daman toys, Cross Fight B-Daman, was green-lit for fall 2011. Slated to premiere on October 2, 2011 through Japanese television network, TV Tokyo and other channels as previous B-Daman anime have. Set on time, the anime aired on the 8:45 AM JST time-slot, Sunday morning following an airing of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. 26 episodes were ordered but due to the growing popularity of the Cross Fight B-Daman toyline, an additional serving of 26 episodes aired. This brought the anime up to 52 episodes, around the ideal number for toy-based anime. While the series concluded on September 30, 2012, its sequel premiered the following week. On September 28, 2012, d-rights created a promotional poster for use at a trade show. Showcasing a preliminary English logo concept, d-rights was seeking possible companies and networks interested in licensing the anime abroad. Not long after on October 18, 2012, the trade show turned out a success with dub the series in English and other languages, as well. An international name of "B-Daman Crossfire" was chosen along with a tentative release for autumn 2013. Much later on April 8, 2013, d-rights neared completion in negotiations with Hasbro for release outside of Asia. To compensate for this, d-rights' parent, Mitsubishi, opened up a dubbing company specialized for international dubs called, SUNRIGHTS INC. Based in Albany, New York in the USA, they dub Crossfire which began television broadcast August 17, 2013 at 10:30 AM on Vortexx. Characters Protagonists * Riki Ryugasaki * Yuki Washimura * Kaito Samejima * Grizz Sukino * Simon Sumiya Rivals * Samuru Shigami * Reggie Mak * Hugo Raidoh * Derek Watari * Asuka Kami * Gunner Arano * Alba Cocodoro Antagonists * Novu Moru * Basara Kurochi * Rudy Sumeragi Minor Characters * Sumi Itaba * Granpa Takakura * Rory Takakura * B-Shot RYU * Announcer * Akira Saiga * Riki's mother * Ms. Yamashiro * Kamon Day (Debut in the last episode) List of Episodes Main Article: "''List of Cross Fight B-Daman Episodes''" Category:Anime Series Category:B-Daman Series Category:Anime